mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kuro Selas/Darkrealm - The Story of Kuro
"Sometimes I wonder, was it just a nightmare, or was that horrible day...reality." "My memories date back to centuries ago; my name is Kuro and I am the last survivor of one the many realms conquered by the Emperor of Outworld, the Darkrealm. Shao Kahn knew our realm had been weakened by centuries of battle with Seido . He stroke when our guard was down and destroyed everything that stood in his path. My father, a member of the imperial guard, knew what was happening, so he ordered me to hide in a hideout we made fearing that the war would one day make is way to our home. I hid for days until my curiosity led me out. The stench of blood in the air was unbearable. As I got home I saw the corpses of my parents on the ground, my father’s arm had been ripped from his body and my mother’s face showed that she died in excruciating pain. That image would hunt me forever. My heart drowned in the darkness of my realm. When I left the house I saw soldiers entering a portal in the distance, I ran towards them seeking to get my revenge and I jumped just in time before the portal closed. To my disappointment I ended up far way from those I pursued. I was teleported to a forest were the trees spoke and assassins lurked from the shadows. As a child I would stand no chance against the army of Shao Kahn, but the darkness in which my heart had drowned awoke my true powers, the control over shadows and darkness. Years passed as I walked through Outworld, increasing my abilities and feeling my hatred for the emperor growing even stronger. As I returned to the Living Forest , 21 years after I first arrived there, I was confronted by a ninja covered in smoke. The ninja was strong and claimed he would challenge any warrior that would pass in those lands. I fought him in an amazing battle; my training had paid off and I was able to fight him as equal. In trouble the ninja created a thick fog that made visibility drop to zero. From out of nowhere I was attacked repeatedly and knocked down . Smoke won. After the battle the ninja complemented my fighting skills. Smoke: You are a strong warrior. May we fight each other again and the outcome may not be the same. Smoke left as quickly as he had appeared. Finally I understood that even though my training had indeed improved my abilities I lacked the fighting experience. I roamed the world seeking for strong fighters to engage in Kombat. Among them was a great warrior by the name of Shujinko, who also roamed the realms in a quest. Shujinko told me of his former master Bo' Rai Cho and how he had taught him many techniques. I searched for the master and found him years later. After hearing my reasons for wanting to learn from him, he decided to train me. Long years passed and I grew stronger. But as my powers increased so did my will to kill the emperor, avenge my family and restore my realm. Seeing that my hatred was growing, Bo' Rai Cho warned me of the dangers of holding such grudge. I cared not, for all I thought about, day and night, since I was a child was to kill Shao Kahn. Finally the last stage of my training had arrived; I was to defeat my master in Kombat. Bo’ Rai Cho fought well but he was no match for my abilities. Pleased by the success of the training I bid farewell to my master and returned to my quest. It was at that time I heard about a tournament that was being held by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, a servant of Shao Kahn. It seemed that the emperor would be present in the Mortal Kombat tournament. I took no time to decide. I would enter the tournament and finally confront my nemesis. I found Shang Tsung in a village recruiting fighters for the tournament. At first he was reluctant about letting me in, so he decided that if I was able to defeat one of the kombatants chosen by him I could take his place in Mortal Kombat. The kombatant’s name was Zeit, he had some type of time controlling ability he used to make himself faster than the eye could see. The fight was hard but I was victorious. Shang Tsung: FINISH HIM! At the sorcerer’s command I snapped Zeit’s neck, killing him. My soul was forever lost. Although I resided in the realm of darkness I was born as a new type of darkrealmer. I was not completly ruthless, shared no taste for killing, no darkness in my heart. But time changed me, twisted me, and turned me into a soulless being. I was taken to a strange ship by the sorcerer. It was filled with the fighters that would compete in the tournament. Never would I have thought I would have so much competition. Among them there was one combatant that caught my attention, his name was Liu Kang. Although he had a peaceful personality he had an enourmous fighting ability. " TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts